Wish
by PuertoRicanLatina
Summary: Vile is back and ready to kick Zero and X again, but what if Axl got in the way? More coming your way Vile! Takes more than to defeat the best Maverick Hunters!


**Wish**

One day at the hunter base, there was a mission to accomplish. X, Zero and Axl was getting prepared to go to take care what was happening.

"We're ready to be transfer to Galapagos" responded X. "Ok, I hear you loud and clear" said Alia. "Transferring...". Alia transferred X, Zero and Axl to Galapagos and all they saw was an innocent reploids trashed by mavericks and the Galapagos was also trashed.

"Galapagos isn't pretty like it used to be" said Axl. "Your're right about that" said Zero"...Look at this place...innocent reploids has been trashed and so did the area!" shouted X. "Great...we just entered like two minutes ago and he's going ballistic" responded Axl.

"He's just like that, and we have to deal with it, he's a softy" said Zero." YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?" said X. "No!"Said Axl and Zero. "Ohh I thought you did because I heard you whispering about something...WAS IT ABOUT ME?" said X. "No, not at all!" said Axl nervously. "Oh, .just asking said X.

"Come on; let's keep moving before the damn maverick gets away" said Zero. "Alright" said Axl. The three S class hunters kept on moving forward.

"Ha-ha! take that and that you weak reploid! Perish!" said some familiar voice." I want you to suffer!" The familiar reploid slice the innocent reploid in half." Well my job is done!"

"Where do you think you're going maverick scum!" responded Axl. "So the S class hunters show up! I'm very amazed after what I did to X long ago." That was long ago...I became stronger! I will protect the innocent reploids you killed, you will pay Vile!" shouted X.

"Ha-ha! very well, you asked for it!". Vile threw bombs at X and got him was damage but he still had strength to fight back's shot a level three plasma shot but Vile dodged it and took out his bazooka5000.

"Oh no!" shouted X. "Ha-ha! Take this!" shouted Vile. Vile shot the bazooka5000 at X but X couldn't dodge it because there were detonator bombs surrounding him. The bazooka5000 hit X and the detonator bombs exploded on X and X was badly damaged.

"X!" shouted Axl. "Ha-haha-ha-haha-ha! He thought he could really beat me!" "Vile! I won't let you get away with this!" shouted Zero. Zero swung his saber at Vile but Vile dodged it and shot his bazooka5000 at Zero and hit him. "Ha-haha-ha! Two down one to go!"

Axl got ready for Vile's next attack and took out his pistols. "DIE!" shouted Vile. Vile shot his bazooka5000 at Axl but Axl roll dashed and shot Vile on the arm. "Shit! you will pay for that!"." Try me!" taunted Axl.

Since Vile was on mid-air he flew straight with speed, defense and power." This is the end shorty!" Axl got hit but wasn't that damaged. "Ha! what do you think of that kid!"." I thought it was...pretty weak!" Axl shot thirty bullets at Vile and Vile was badly damaged but he still wanted to continue.

"I will kill you!" "Yeah, if you can!" Vile flew straight at him again but this time Axl dodged him at shot ten bullets in his heart." Curse you!" shouted Vile. Vile shut down and Axl gave a little smirk.

"X, Zero...is you ok?" "What happened?" responded X. "You and Zero were out cold so I took care of Vile" "Oh...thanks?" said X in a funny way." What's wrong X?" responded Axl. "You didn't only kill him you destroyed him!" "Oh...sorry" What just happened?" said Zero." You and X was out cold so I took care of Vile. "Oh...thanks"." Don't mention it!" said the cheerful Axl. "We should report back to the hunter base" said X. "Ok" said Axl and Zero.

20 minutes later...

X, Zero and Axl returned to the hunter base and went to the navigator's room. "Signas, the mission was completed by me!" said Axl in a cheerful voice." Good job Axl" said Signas and Zero glared at Axl. "Sorry guys!" said Axl.

After the mission was complete, the three hunters took a break and Axl was getting ready to play the ps2."What game you're going playing?" said Zero." Mortal Kombat" responded Axl. "I want to play!". Shouted Zero.

While Axl and Zero were playing and Alia were playing Street Fighter for GBA. Signas and Douglas were helping around the control room with Pallette and Layer.

10 minutes later...

"YEAH! I won! And not only that, I won you with fatetality!" said Axl doing a victory dance.

"Y-you was just lucky!"." It's not luck, its skill!" protested Axl. "Better LUCK next time!"

While Zero was losing to Axl in Mortal Combat was beating Alia badly. Alia only won twice and X won fourteen times.

"I LOST FOURTEEN TIMES? DAMN YOUR'RE GOOD!" "Thankyou!" "I'm going to the control room to see what Signas and the rest of them are doing ok?" said Alia. "Ok"said X.

Mean while...

"YEAH! I won again!"." This time I won you with brutetality!" said Axl jumping around." Shut up Axl" said Zero. "Jealous!" taunted Axl at Zero. "Hmph! I'm not jealous!" "Um, can I play with you guys?" asked X. "Sure, since it's a two player game you can take my controller since I've beaten Zero two to zip!"." Shut up!" shouted Zero.

5 minutes later...

"Looks like I won!" X exclaimed." Why is everyone winning me?" I'm not good at these fighting games"." Looks like it!" said Axl laughing at Zero." Shut up!"." You know he has a point!" "X!" "Sorry!"

Twenty minutes later X, Zero and Axl fell asleep." When is it our turn to have fun!" complained Pallette. "It's too late already! Maybe tomorrow" said Douglas. "Ok!" Layer was looking in a draw and found a picture of Zero and picked it up and stared at it." What are you doing?" asked Pallette.

"N-nothing!" said Layer nervously dropping the picture.

"You dropped something" said Pallette. "Oh!" Layer picked up the picture fast as lighting." Can I see it?" asked Pallette. "No!" said Layer. "Please?" "No!" "Pretty please?" "No!" "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" "No, no, no! A billion times no!". Pallette chased Layer out of the control room to try to see what Layer had in her hand that she did not want Pallette to see.

Layer got to her room and closed the door before Pallette could see what she had in her hand. "Shit!"Said Pallette walking to her room.

The next morning, Axl was the first one to wake up and since he was the first one to wake up Alia found him and assigned him to a mission and Axl was excited about that." So where do I suppose to go?" asked Axl. "You are going to Giga City...there's a lot of signals blinking on the radar...you must hurry!" "Gotcha Alia" responded Axl. Alia transferred Axl to Giga City and Axl saw hundreds of mavericks ruining Giga City.

Axl got out his pistols and shot tons of mavericks with rapid speed." Take this!" shouted Axl. "Ha! I'm really enjoying this!" Axl saw a reploid from far away and was getting closer to see who that reploid was. Axl saw cards being thrown at mavericks. Axl closer and saw that the reploid was and took out his pistols. "Well, well if it isn't Axl" "SPIDER! I thought you were dead! And you shouldn't be alive maverick!"

"Calm down kid, I turned over a new leaf, so let's talk about this later and tear the maverick that is ruining Giga City into scrap metal"." Can I trust you...? ah what the heck, let's go!" Axl and Spider was racing off to the maverick who done this to Giga City." So tell me...why you are here and explain why you're not a maverick no more"." I'm here because after I was repaired I went to explore Giga City again and the reason why I'm not a maverick no better...that's because I felt like not being a maverick...answers your questions?"

"Yeah...I guess that's a good enough answer" Axl and Spider found the maverick destroying what was left of Giga City." EPSILON? I thought you were dead! And stop destroying Giga City! Why are you doing this?"."..."."Answer me!"." I want to kill maverick hunters like you!"." Well...good enough answer to me". Responded Axl.

"Axl shot his pistols at Epsilon but it didn't affect him. Spider swiftly threw his cards at Epsilon but had no effect." YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?" shouted Epsilon. "DIE!" shouted Epsilon. Epsilon kicked Axl and Spider to the ground and took out his torpedo3000 and shot three missiles at Axl and Spider and hit them and they were worn out already.

"He's gotten a lot stronger and A lot more powerful" said Axl. "You know, I agree...but I won't let him live!" responded Spider, swiftly threw his cards once again but no matter how much he tried he couldn't damage Epsilon. Axl was watching the fight on the ground also trying to get up but Axl notice that one of his cards effected Epsilon.

"Spider! Aim for his head, that's his weak spot!" shouted Axl. "Ok, but I can't do it alone we need to damage him together because I think I don't have enough strength to stop him on my own" "Ok" Axl and Spider used most of their energy to try to stop Epsilon, collapsed. Axl and Spider was worn out and badly damage.

When twenty seconds pasted Epsilon got up and was conscious again." Our plan didn't...destroy him...we have to think of another plan" responded Axl. "There would be no need for thinking...I have the perfect plan..."said Spider." What is your plan?" asked Axl."...You will see".

Spider grabbed Epsilon to hold him back from destroying Giga City and was getting ready to for his plan and Epsilon was struggling to escape free but he was too weak. "Spider, no!" "I'm sorry but if he's invincible what other choice do we have? Besides he's made a rack out Giga City and this needs to be stopped!" "Well...I guess this means good-bye and this also means I'm dead for good...".Spider exploded himself with Epsilon and there was nothing left of Spider or Epsilon." Good-bye Spider..."said Axl".

"Alia, I'm ready to be transferred back to the hunter base, my mission is complete" "Ok" "Transferring back...".Axl was transferred back to the hunter base and went to the control room." Are you ok Axl?" Asked Alia."...I'm fine...".After the last sentence Axl said, he collapsed and was unconscious.

One hour later, everyone was at the control waiting for Axl to be conscious again. Axl finally woke up and saw everyone waiting in the control room. "Axl, your're conscious again!" said Pallette hugging him." I'm glad you're ok" said Zero." So am I" said X. "Me too" said Layer, Alia, Signas and Douglas. "Thanks!" said Axl.

"So everything went good in your mission?" asked Zero. "Yeah and you won't believe it but Spider and Epsilon was alive but then they died today, again" "For real! And how did they die?"." Spider gave his life to defeat Epsilon"." Why? Wasn't Spider a maverick" said X. "Yes but, he decided to not be a maverick and fought on my side. "Oh".

"Well, I guess I had enough for an adventure for one day!"


End file.
